Lullabye
by Do Whatever You Want I'm Dead
Summary: The nights on Jakku weren't always dark. Sometimes a voice would come to her, singing a lullaby on restless nights. Now, as the restless nights continue, the voice continues, and someone materializes to sing to Rey. Rey realizes, with the lullaby, that her past may not be what she always believed it was, and that her destiny is darker than she knew. Rating may change, not sure yet.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to another fanfiction, my sweets! This one's based off of two things: my personal Rey origin theory and a song that a part of my choir is singing at our spring show this weekend!**

 **My theory will be revealed more and more as this story goes on.**

 **The song is called "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" by Billy Joel, and whenever I hear them sing it I immediately think of Rey on her restless nights and want to sing them to her. Now we have something to do it with!**

 **I really hope you all like it! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

* * *

Rey sat in her home in the crashed TIE fighter, trying to get some sleep. Her buns were starting to fall out of their hold, and sleep was not wanting to come to her. Her young ears heard sounds in the night, and fear began to fill her being.

"Mother?" she softly called, knowing that the woman she could not remember was not actually there. She didn't know why she called out, but she did so anyway.

A presence seemed to enter the tiny room, and a soft myriad of voices sounded out, filling the room with beautiful music that was never heard outside of this place on Jakku. A woman and a man's voices began to sing, and Rey lay down, closing her eyes and allowing the music to enter her heart.

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes/_ _And save these questions for another day/_ _I think I know what you've been asking me/_ _I think you know what I've been trying to say/_ _I promised I would never leave you/_ _Then you should always know/_ _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are/_ _I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep/_ _And still so many things I want to say/_ _Remember all the songs you sang for me/_ _When we went sailing on an emerald bay/_ _And like a boat out on the ocean/_ _I'm rocking you to sleep/_ _The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart/_ _You'll always be a part of me_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream/_ _And dream how wonderful your life will be/_ _Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby/_ _Then in your heart there will always be a part of me/_ _Someday we'll all be gone/_ _But lullabies go on and on/_ _They never die/_ _That's how you and I will be_

Her thoughts of fear were calmed, and she allowed herself to let her guard down momentarily, falling into a deep slumber, waiting for the next day.

These nights were few and far between, but she loved the nights when the music would come into her home. She made an extra set of marks on the other side of the TIE for every night that the song came. She did not know where it came from; for all she knew, it was simply a memory of times long gone.

She didn't care.

As she nodded off, she heard the confusing but beautiful voice say to her, "We will find you again, my Terra. Simply wait, and we will come."

She rested, knowing that she was safe that night.


	2. Beginnings Questioned

**So glad I was able to do this! I'm loving this story idea, and I promise to post more in the future!  
**

 **I decided that, although I definitely do NOT ship Reylo personally, I do think that it makes for interesting stories, so I will add that shipping in later on. Plus, I think that it will make for a good storyline.**

* * *

Rey was in the forest again, the lightsaber back in her hand. The dark figure in front of her towered over her, his pale face distorted with anger, hatred, and something else that Rey could not quite decipher. 

She activated the blue blade as he activated the red on his crossguard lightsaber. She held it out in front of her in defense as he made the first strike, the weight and power knocking her back despite her successful block. She stepped back, allowing the Force to flow through her like she had on Starkiller Base. Her own anger began to take over, her hatred for the man who had hurt Finn and captured her growing with each strike as the two fought fiercely.

"Luke cannot teach you what I can!" the dark man yelled to her, his bass voice booming in the night as their lightsabers sizzled with each contact. "Your anger, your hatred, I can feel them! I can teach you how to use them!"

"Not on your life!" she yelled back, her resolve only becoming stronger.

Suddenly, her back hit a dead tree hard, and she collapsed from the impact. As her vision went black, she heard the man say, "I know you will turn. The darkness within you grows. The sooner you join me, the easier this will be, scavenger."

"My name is Rey," she defiantly muttered as she blacked out completely. "Don't ever forget that, Kylo Ren."

* * *

Rey sat up suddenly on her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She looked around and remembered where she was: the island-dotted planet of Ahch-To, the place where she was to learn to be a Jedi. She looked over to the other side of the small hut to see her teacher, Luke Skywalker, still sleeping, his back turned to her.

It had been a week since the incident on Starkiller Base when she fought Kylo Ren and escaped the doomed planet on the Falcon.

She looked out at the stars that still dotted the night sky and whispered a name that she did not usually utter, especially since she had left Jakku: "Mother?"

It was slower than usual, but the voices came again, singing the soft song that Rey had grown to love through her days on Jakku. Something strange happened this time, though: a young woman who had long, flowing, brown hair; almond, green eyes; soft, light skin; and a long multicolored nightgown that made her look majestic appeared, sitting by Rey's bedside, placing her hand on the young girl. She began to sing the lullaby that had always helped Rey to sleep on Jakku's more terrifying nights:

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes/_ _And save these questions for another day/_ _I think I know what you've been asking me/_ _I think you know what I've been trying to say/_ _I promised I would never leave you/_ _Then you should always know/_ _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are/_ _I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep/_ _And_ still _so many things I want to say/_ _Remember all the songs you sang for me/_ _When we went sailing on an emerald bay/_ _And like a boat out on the ocean/_ _I'm rocking you to sleep/_ _The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart/_ _You'll always be a part of me_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream/_ _And dream how wonderful your life will be/_ _Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby/_ _Then in your_ heart _there will always be a part of me/_ _Someday we'll all be gone/_ _But lullabies go on and on/_ _They never die/_ _That's how you and I will be_

Rey's fears were calmed, but something else filled her heart this time: confusion, questions, so many repressed emotions that Rey continued to hide from her face. "Who are you?" she asked the woman, wondering who this person is. She recognized the voice as the one singing the lullaby all those years, although this time there was no male's voice with the female.

"Someone who loves you very much, Terra. I will find you one day, dear, I promise. Now go to sleep. You probably have a big day ahead of you." The woman's voice was exactly how Rey remembered it from so long ago, but Rey was not satisfied with the answer.

"How do I know that you're not a trap set by Kylo Ren and Snoke?" she asked, wary of this woman who sang her lullaby.

"I have no affiliation with those two other than the side that I am on. Terra, you have to trust that I am searching the galaxy for you and that I will one day find you." The woman's face was tired but stayed the way that it was when the lullaby began.

"I am not with the First Order if that's what you're hoping," Rey spat at the woman before laying down again, turning away from the woman who sat at her side.

"There is so much for you do discover, Terra. You simply have to wait for me to find you again."

"As if," Rey muttered as she allowed sleep to take her again.

* * *

When she woke in the morning, she walked outside, pondering what had happened only the night before. Luke was sitting at his little fire, making breakfast for the two of them. The Falcon had left the day before, leaving behind a communication console for Rey to use if she and Luke were to get off of the planet. Rey couldn't shake the incident and the conversation the night before.

"Master Luke?" she asked as she sat down in front of him and the fire. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Rey. What's going on?" The Jedi was only slightly preoccupied with breakfast but turned his attention to his student.

"Last night, I woke up from another nightmare, and I couldn't go to sleep," she began to explain. Her eyes fell in shame, but she continued, "I did what I usually did on Jakku: I called for my mother. I know that she's not there, but something in me compels me to call for her. Anyway, voices started singing backup for a lullaby, like they would on these occasions on Jakku. Usually on Jakku, though, a woman and a man's voices would join them, singing the actual song. This time, it was only a woman, and she appeared in front of me this time. She never did before."

Luke's face creased in thought, not knowing what to make of the information. "Did you speak to her after she finished her song?"

"Only for a little bit. I asked her who she was, and she simply said that she was someone who loves me. She promised to find me and told me to wait for her. She had always told me to wait. I asked her how I should know that she wasn't a trick from Kylo Ren-" her voice halted for a moment as she remembered the dark man, "-and Snoke. She only said that the only way she's with them is that she is on their side. She then said that she had been searching the galaxy for me for a long time. She kept saying that she would find me, but not in the way that Ren or Snoke would. She also kept calling me Terra."

The last remark caught Luke by surprise. He took breakfast off of the fire and looked at Rey for a long time, his eyes revealing his confusion and worry.

"Is this the only time you've actually seen her?"

"Yes. Every other time, I never saw her, like I said."

"I see... Rey, have you ever heard of a Force bond?"

"No, although I do still have much to learn."

"A Force bond is simply a bond between two people through the Force. It can be between teacher and student; siblings; parent and child; or even two individuals who aren't any of the others that I have said. This seems to be a basic Force bond, only allowing you two to connect when you call out for her."

"So this woman who I don't know at all is bonded to me through the Force?"

"Yes. She may be someone who was a part of your life before you were abandoned on Jakku," he mused, remembering the conversation that the girl had had with him just the day before, telling him about her life.

"You think that she's my mother?" Rey couldn't believe it. Could what Luke was implying be true?

"I'm not sure, but I definitely know that she knew you before Jakku. Do you remember the lullaby from earlier?"

"Of course. I don't remember much anything about life before Jakku, but I do remember the lullaby and the voices. It was the only thing that gave me hope all this time."

Luke sighed as he said, "We have training to do today. We can talk about this later. For now, eat. You'll need your strength."

"Of course, Master," Rey replied, picking up the bowl of porridge that, frankly, was better than the portion bread from Jakku. Her mind could not separate itself from the nightmare and the woman who appeared afterward. She did not like the fact that this was her life, but it simply was, and she would just have to deal with it for now.


	3. Ribbons

**I'm loving how I'm able to do this!**

 **Okay, this is where it deviates from my theory, so I'll tell you the theory outright: Rey was kidnapped and left on Jakku by her kidnappers. Although I may not know the circumstances, my opinion is that it fits the facts the best. That's why her family never came - they never knew that she was there. Here's to hoping it's proven true by December!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Rey swung the lightsaber again and again as she practiced her lightsaber forms later that day. She slashed, blocked, parried, and thrust into invisible enemies as she focused her energy away from the events of the previous night. Her breathing stayed level and even as she worked to get her form correct. She narrowed her eyes as her mind wandered into thoughts about the nightmare. The anger and hatred that she had felt during that fight with Kylo Ren were certainly different than what a Jedi was supposed to have. She had later told Luke about the nightmare, and he had told her that he would help with it that afternoon. It wasn't easy for her to keep it off of her mind, and she swore that she could see Kylo Ren again right in front of her as if he was real. She pushed her anger and hatred down to the bottom of her emotional pile, and she kept her form true.

Luke saw the flash in her eyes, however, and said, "I think it's time to stop with lightsaber practice for today." Rey lowered and deactivated the weapon, turning her attention to her Jedi Master, who continued, "I sensed the anger and hatred you have for Kylo Ren. There is something else there, too, although I cannot tell what it is. You need to learn how to control that, so we'll start meditation early today."

Rey simply nodded. It was hard to hide much from the Jedi Master, and even then it wasn't hard to tell that she had strong feelings towards Kylo Ren. She wasn't sure of how she felt completely, but she knew that she did not want to be with someone who hurt her friends and captured her. The emotions could not be sated, however, and she followed Luke to a point near the top of the island. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. She followed suit, and Luke said, "All right, hopefully, this will help with what happened just last night. Close your eyes." Rey obeyed. "Now focus on your breathing. Let all of your thoughts exit your mind, and let your heart still." Rey did so, and Luke said, "Now reach out with the Force to see the planet from a different eye. Feel the Force flowing through everything around you: the rocks, the trees, us. Allow that energy to flow through you."

Rey kept her eyes closed, but she saw the various white ribbons that she figured were the Force as it flowed through everything around her, living and not. She then saw two extra ribbons, these blood red in hue, connecting her with something else outside of the planet. She chose one and followed it, seeing the galaxy fly by as she did so. She suddenly noticed that the other ribbon was going the same direction, and she started to worry. If these things were what she thought she did, then there was a serious problem happening at the moment. She kept following them to a First Order Star Destroyer, where they finally separated into different parts of the ship. She followed the one that went further to the stern, and when she got to the other end, she nearly lost her concentration. It was Kylo Ren, training with his crossguard lightsaber as red as the blood that he spilled.

He suddenly stopped, as if sensing her mind in that place. He looked in her direction, and she suddenly hid, afraid that he could actually see her. He reappeared, looking in her hiding place.

"What are you doing here, scavenger?" he asked, his face revealing his obvious anger.

Rey was at a loss for words and willed herself out of that place. Before she was able to do so, however, Kylo had pinned her to the wall, his hands on her waist.

"I'm not going to let you out that easily, scavenger," he growled, his brown eyes like that of a venomous snake before the strike.

Rey then did the only thing that she could think of: she kicked out hard, and Kylo pulled back, wincing. She used the opportunity to escape and looked to where the two ribbons converged again. She followed the other one to the bow, and she noticed a stormtrooper with chromium armor walking through the Star Destroyer towards a squadron of stormtroopers. The stormtrooper stopped suddenly and looked in her direction. It went into a private area, where Rey followed it. The stormtrooper removed its helmet to allow Rey to see its face, which Rey recognized immediately: the woman from the previous night.

"Terra? Is it really you?" the woman asked, unbelieving in Rey's presence.

"Why do you keep calling me Terra?" Rey asked. "My name is Rey."

"Oh, if you only knew the truth, Terra," the stormtrooper said, her eyes filled with pity and something else that Rey could not quite decipher before quickly deciding to leave.

She followed the ribbons back to Ahch-To, and her eyes quickly opened, her breath ragged and her body covered in sweat. She looked at Luke, who was watching her closely with concern in his eyes.

"What did you see?" he asked without preamble.

Rey hesitated before replying, "At first, I just saw the Force flowing through everything, like you've always said it did. It was all white ribbons, but there were two that didn't quite fit in; two red ones that came from me to somewhere off of Ahch-To. I followed them, and they led to-" she hesitated, but continued when Luke nodded for her to do so, "-Kylo Ren and the woman from last night. The woman's a stormtrooper with chromium armor. I think I saw her once on Starkiller Base when I was captured, but I'm not sure."

"Can you tell me what happened when you met them?" Luke inquired further, and Rey shifted uncomfortably. Luke sighed. "I want to help you, I really do, but I can't help you unless you tell me what happened."

Understanding, Rey took a deep breath before saying, "I caught Kylo while he was training. He could see me, and the woman could, too. He asked me what I was doing there, and I didn't answer him. He tried to stop me from leaving, but I did, obviously. I then found the woman. She kept calling me Terra, and when I told her my real name, she just said, 'If you only knew the truth.' What do you think that she means?"

Luke simply furrowed his brow in thought, not knowing how to respond.


	4. Discoveries

**Today, I'm just going to the nighttime of the second night! Here's to hoping you all like it!**

 **I really like how it goes here, although I might need some help in where to bring this next. Any is appreciated!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

That evening, Rey decided to try meditation again before going to sleep. She did what Luke had instructed earlier that day, and saw the ribbons in the Force again. She did not follow the red ribbons again, knowing what lay at the other end of the ribbons. She chose instead to simply float out into the outer atmosphere of the planet and watch the Force flow through the entire area. It was mesmerizing to see such a sight, and it certainly was a change from the sights of Jakku.

She forced herself back down to Ahch-To and stretched before laying down on her cot. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come, which did not take long.

* * *

She was on Starkiller again, but this time she was indoors, back in the interrogation room. Gone were the restraints, and she took a look around from her place on the chair. Not much had changed, but there was something different in the air. She couldn't quite decipher it, and fear began to seep into her heart.

Suddenly, she heard a breath from behind her and suddenly stood up, wheeling around to face Kylo Ren once again.  


"So we have found each other yet again," he noted without preamble. His face was marred only by the scar that Rey had given him that fateful night on Starkiller, and, although Rey hated to admit it, she thought that its contrast with his dark hair and clothing was mesmerizing. He seemed to notice how she was staring at him and chuckled. "It also seems that you can't keep your eyes off of me."

Rey temporarily lost control of her anger and lashed out at Kylo, igniting her lightsaber and swinging at him. Kylo's lightsaber was ready for her, and he blocked her attack without a problem. He simply chuckled again, not caring about what she would try next, and it angered her further. She struck again, blocked successfully by Kylo. _How is he here anyway?_ she asked herself.

"I think I can answer that," Kylo said when she finished her thought, "although it might not be in its entirety." 

Rey thought against wondering how he was able to get into her mind. "Okay, how do you possibly explain this thing?"

"A Force Bond. It connects two Force-sensitives, and, as far as I can tell, you cannot break it except with death. Believe me, I'd break it if I had a choice, but I don't," he added when Rey's face became a look of anger at the news.

"So this thing won't go away, no matter what we try?"  


"I'm sorry to say that it won't."

"Well, what do we do with that?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, if my master found out about this bond, he would want me to use it against you and the Resistance. Weirdly enough... I don't want to. I don't know why. I should want to, especially after what you did to me." He gestured to the scar on his face, and Rey cringed slightly.

"Maybe we should just keep it a secret for now. If you haven't told Snoke about this yet, I don't think that it's a good idea for him to find out about it." She thought hard, then came up with an idea. "How about we try to ignore this as much as possible? Maybe block it if we can. I mean, it will only hurt both of us in the end, so why not?"

Kylo thought about it. "I agree. Until we learn more about this bond and what it means for us, it would be best to block each other out so that we don't harm the other. I'm surprised that you don't want to use it against me, either."

"I-" Rey stopped suddenly. She really didn't want to harm Kylo. Something inside of her stopped her dead in her tracks whenever her thoughts began to go in that direction. She couldn't even get herself to touch the lightsaber on her belt. _I never thought of it like that..._  


 _Maybe it's time that you did_. 

Rey stopped cold. That was Kylo's voice, yet she didn't see him move at all.

 _You and I can hear each other's thoughts as clearly as if we were speaking here_ , Kylo noted, not hiding his amusement.  


"Why would I want to hear you talk in my mind when I can talk perfectly fine out loud?" she asked, then thought traitorously, _Because there's something about not needing to speak that's... strangely inviting_.

She shook her head, but the damage was done. Kylo had heard it, no doubt.

 _Well, that's intriguing,_ the dark man thought to her. _It seems that you've answered your own question._

Rey cursed inwardly at what had just happened, and Kylo came closer to her. Rey's instincts screamed for her to wake herself up, but she stayed where she was, standing defiantly.  


His hands reached out to her waist, and something pulled her back into the land of the waking.

* * *

She woke up to find the woman at her side again. The woman's face seemed to relax, and she sighed openly.

"Well, it looks like I was able to get you up after all," the woman remarked, smirking. "Come on, there's so much to discuss."

"What makes you think that I want to discuss anything with you?" Rey replied, her defiant look from her dream still on her face.

"Because you are my daughter, Terra, and we must discuss this whether it's pleasant or painful."

"Will you stop calling me Terra? My name is Rey! And will you please at least tell me your name?"

The woman sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's Phasma. My name is Phasma." The woman looked at Rey a little more pleadingly. "Now will you talk to me, Rey?" She had paused before saying Rey's preferred name.

Rey's brow furrowed in thought. "All right. What do you want?"

"I want to know how you have survived all these years. I want to know what your life has been like. I want to get to know YOU, Te- Rey. I haven't been with you in person for fourteen years. Don't you think that I'd be the least bit curious about what has been happening?"

Rey unfurrowed her brow, understanding what Phasma was saying. "All right, but I won't tell you too much. There are some people in the First Order that I'd rather not run into again. You forget - I align myself with the Resistance."

"I understand, Rey. I won't ask about that. I won't tell you too much about the First Order's business, either. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So where did they leave you again?"

"Jakku. It's a desert planet, nothing but sand and a battlefield's graveyard. I scavenge the graveyard to trade for food just to keep myself alive. I could never get enough parts for money, so I waited for you to come back. I thought that it was you who left me there."

"I'm afraid not, Rey. Your father and I were doing everything we could to hide you from the Jedi, and someone else found you instead. They went past every defense that we had, and they stole you away. We still aren't sure who did it, but we know one thing: they hid their tracks well enough that we couldn't find you at all. We began a galaxy-wide search, and the only thing that kept me connected to you was the lullaby that I sang to you at night through our bond."

"So we have a Force-Bond?"

"Yes. I established it with you when you were just born, and we developed it until the point of your kidnapping. It never got too strong, but whenever I heard you calling, I followed the bond and sang to you with your father. I couldn't use the bond to find you - it wasn't that developed - and I could only talk to you. I wish that I could have found you."

"So you could brainwash me like a stormtrooper - like Finn was?" Rey's voice became dangerous as she asked the question.

"No. I don't know who this Finn is, but-"

"You might know him better as FN-2187."

Phasma's face looked away, and Rey saw a look of remembrance on the stormtrooper's face.

"Ah, FN-2187. I remember him now. The traitor. He put me in a garbage chute before he went to destroy Starkiller Base. Thankfully, I was able to escape before the planet exploded, which was thanks to your precious Resistance." Phasma's voice had gone to her tone that she used with her stormtroopers.

Rey's eyes widened, and she decided to try to go back to sleep, or at least will the phantom away.

"You still don't realize, do you? Snoke would never discover your abilities - he never discovered mine - and you would have been a fine soldier. You could have become second only to Kylo Ren!"

"Look, I've made my decision. Besides, I'm sure that Snoke knows about my abilities now, thanks to Kylo Ren. I have sided with the Resistance and the Jedi, and there's nothing you can do about it." Rey was adamant in her decision, and Phasma sighed.

"Will you at least let me sing you to sleep?"

Rey sighed submissively. "Fine. Go ahead."

Phasma sighed happily, and began to sing:

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes/_ _And save these questions for another day/_ _I think I know what you've been asking me/_ _I think you know what I've been trying to say/_ _I promised I would never leave you/_ _Then you should always know/_ _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are/_ _I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep/_ _And_ still _so many things I want to say/_ _Remember all the songs you sang for me/_ _When we went sailing on an emerald bay/_ _And like a boat out on the ocean/_ _I'm rocking you to sleep/_ _The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart/_ _You'll always be a part of me_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream/_ _And dream how wonderful your life will be/_ _Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby/_ _Then in your_ heart _there will always be a part of me/_ _Someday we'll all be gone/_ _But lullabies go on and on/_ _They never die/_ _That's how you and I will be_

Rey dozed off, going into a deep sleep, calmed by the lullaby.


	5. Unexpected Friendships

**Hey, peoples! A lovely thank-you to all who have stayed with me thus far!**

 **Just a note, the physical stuff in the past couple of chapters (hands on her waist, coming closer) was NOT the Reylo slow burn. The hands-on-waist thing is something to show that he is physically more powerful than her (especially since he healed after the events of Starkiller Base), and the coming closer to hre was to put less distance between them so they could speak to each other better. He had something to say (no, I won't tell you what it was - that will come later (I know, I'm evil :) )).  
**

 **Hopefully, you find this to your liking! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Rey trained harder than she ever worked in her life (which she was surprised at - she worked pretty hard her whole life just to survive!) and worked especially hard on meditation. Luke sensed a deeper reason for it, but kept quiet, hoping for a reason to pop up from Rey when she was ready. As for Rey, she kept her focus on keeping the dark man that was Kylo Ren out of her mind, whether it was a thought of him or actually him.

The dreams with him kept coming, though, no matter how hard she tried to keep him out. From what she could tell, he tried to keep her out, as well. Every night, though, they saw each other again. Most of the time, they would simply stand or sit, facing opposite directions, only speaking to try to figure out how to block the bond. At the moment, they were failing miserably, and it was angering both of them beyond belief. During these sessions, she kept her mind off of her mother, Phasma, so that Ren would not be able to know that his greatest stormtrooper was her mother. She did not want him to figure out what was going on between them.

As for her mother, she kept coming back, too, and liked to wake Rey up from her dreams with Kylo Ren. Rey saw them as a relief, as she did not want anything to do with the man who had committed such atrocities (although her mother wasn't much better). She quickly got to work on blocking them out with the Force, and with her mother, it was a little easier, as the Bond wasn't as strong or recent; blocking out Kylo wasn't something that she or he could accomplish easily (or at all). Either way, whenever she was somewhat successful with her efforts, she felt as if she was incomplete, like there was a hole inside of her that she couldn't fill. This annoyed her greatly, and one day she decided to talk to Kylo while meditating just to figure out if there was a place in the galaxy that they could information on a Force-Bond (there wasn't a lot to go off of at the ruined temple on Ahch-To, and she was sure that Kylo didn't have a lot of information, either).

When she entered meditation, she searched for the red ribbons and followed them. She had noticed during her countless hours of meditation that each ribbon had a different pattern to it, and only followed one red ribbon to figure out who it connected her to (at that time, it was Phasma) so that she could know the difference between the two. She had also noticed that Phasma's ribbon was older and more worn out, while Kylo's was fresher and brighter. She presumed that it had to do with the fact that Phasma's Bond was with her longer than Kylo's.

She followed the fresher red ribbon to a small room, where Kylo's mask was sitting on a table covered in ashes, the man himself was sitting in a chair, and across from him, on top of the table was -

Rey's breath stopped suddenly in shock. She didn't want to believe it, but there it was, right in front of her - Darth Vader's mask, no matter how melted and ruined it may be, was too recognizable to the galaxy for it to be forgotten.

Kylo looked up, noticing her presence in the room. "Have you come to talk?" he asked without even a hello.

"I want to figure out more about this Bond," Rey answered simply. "I've searched through everything that I can where I'm training, but there's nothing more than what I've told you. I was hoping that you'd know some places where we could find more information."

"As much as I'd really like to get this thing over with, I'm not sure where to start," he protested, standing up and facing her. The shadows from the room's few sources of light fell across his face, which was framed by its usual mess of black hair. "The galaxy is a wide place, and even then, the Empire confiscated a lot of information regarding the Force. There's not a lot that they didn't get to, and no one knows where in the galaxy to find it."

"Maybe in the Imperial City somewhere?" Rey suggested, remembering the mention of the place from her childhood, when people would talk about the Empire days that were - could it already be thirty years since its fall? - and the few who flew ships during that time that stayed at Niima Outpost and became scavengers like herself.

"Although that is a good start, that's where the Supreme Leader resides," Kylo noted, his right hand on his chin as he looked down in thought. "He doesn't let me go there unless he wishes to see me in person."

"Well, I've heard once that there was a Jedi Temple in the Imperial City before it was the Imperial City. Do you know of any other Jedi temples that could have the information?"

"I think we're getting on the right track. I am searching for you and Luke Skywalker anyways, so I'm sure that Hux wouldn't mind the search going that way."

That was a harsh reminder to Rey that this man whom she was starting to (accidentally) befriend was supposed to be her mortal enemy. Over the course of the past few weeks, they had talked about a few things in their shared dreams, and they swapped notes over what they found on Force-Bonds. After a while, they had become more comfortable in each other's presence, and they simply began to engage in small talk after swapping notes. This was the first time in those few weeks that Rey had come to him while meditating in the waking world.

"I really shouldn't be here with you, you know."

"And I shouldn't be, as Hux would say, 'fraternizing with the enemy' and 'allowing my personal interests to stand in his way,'" he mocked Hux's commanding voice, and Rey couldn't help but laugh at Kylo at the ridiculousness of the impression.

She had learned that he REALLY didn't like Hux a bit, and his feelings with Captain Phasma were neutral (nevertheless, she kept the fact that Phasma was her mother a secret). He actually seemed to tolerate Phasma far more than Hux would ever be, and that he had actually tried to promote her multiple times in the past. She politely refused each time, wishing to stay with the soldiers that were under her command. Rey's heart hurt a little as she thought of the other ribbon which led to Phasma, and she did everything she could to hide it from Kylo.

She wasn't very good at it.

 _You DO realize that I can still hear your thoughts?_ he asked her mentally, his hands falling to rest on his hips.

 _That's none of your business,_ she defiantly replied, her eyes becoming more like someone readying him - or her - self to battle, and Kylo rolled his eyes while sighing.

"So, Phasma. What's your story with her?"

Rey was slightly shocked at the suddenness of his question. She usually didn't talk about this at all, to anyone. She certainly never mentioned it during their shared dreams.

"You do realize that I could simply take it from you?" he added.

"I presume you don't remember what happened the last time you tried that," she reminded him, alluding to the interrogation room on Starkiller.

He groaned in frustration. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out sooner or later, just you watch."

"You can try."

Rey then decided that she had overstayed her welcome, and left the room. She followed the ribbons back to Ahch-To, and she opened her eyes, her breathing still as even as when she started. Luke was sitting in front of her, apparently waiting patiently for her to finish whatever she was doing at the moment.

She asked politely, "What is it, Master?"

"We've been summoned by Leia. We're going back to the Resistance base - immediately," the old Jedi replied, his voice as professional as Leia always liked to be. It went back to his normal, more haunting voice when he added, "I just wish that I could have been able to train you better or longer. I wasn't even able to completely teach you the forms of lightsaber combat."

"You've been a wonderful teacher," Rey assured him. "You've taught me more about the Force - about a lot of things - than I could have ever hoped for in my life. If there's something more for me to learn, you can teach me when we are at the Resistance base or on the way."

Luke smiled, the first genuine smile that Rey had ever seen on him. She liked it. It made him look younger, less burdened, and more like the Rebel that he used to be. "All right, Rey, I will. Let's go pack our things. We'll leave in the morning."

"Okay, Master."


	6. Questioning

**So happy to get some more chapters in! In any case, I skipped a training scene in here (partially because it is irrelevant, partially because I have no idea how to write this kind of scene), just to warn you.**

 **I'm still trying to figure out exactly what will influence Rey more, her mother or Kylo. The Reylo shipping is strong here!**

 **I really hope that you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Rey watched the swirling lines of hyperspace go by the Millennium Falcon's viewport in the cockpit as they flew to the Resistance base. Chewbacca had explained to them that the Resistance had to move their main base due to the fact that the First Order now knew about the base on D'Qar, so they had moved from the Ileenium system to Akiva, a jungle planet that was affiliated with the New Republic before the destruction of the Hosnian Prime system. Rey had learned that the climate was hot and humid, and she wondered what kind of difference that would make compared to the arid atmosphere on Jakku.

She moved herself to the rec room of the Falcon, remembering Han talk about the Jedi and Luke while BB-8 had projected the map to Luke. It seemed so long ago, although she knew that it really wasn't all that long ago that her life had changed forever. She was excited for the opportunity to finally see Finn again after so long. Last time she had seen him, he was in recovery from the lightsaber wound he had gained in his fight with Kylo Ren on Starkiller. She sincerely hoped that he had recovered somewhat in their time apart.

She forced her anger down as she thought about what Ren had done on Starkiller, and she remembered how he had proved himself to be in their time together in the past month. Her feelings for him were conflicted, and she hated that they were. He was her mortal enemy, but he was becoming a good friend. At the very least, she was happy to have someone other than just Master Luke to talk to about the Force. She was happy that they were leaving Ahch-To now, especially remembering that Kylo still had to find her and Master Luke for Supreme Leader Snoke.

A shiver ran up her spine as the name was called up in her mind. Kylo's master seemed to be ruthless, and she hoped that Kylo would never find her. She didn't want to deal with Snoke, at least not yet. She knew that she couldn't run from Kylo forever, but she wanted to be ready to deal with everything thrown at her once she was found.

She forced herself back to the present as Master Luke walked into the room, ready to teach her.

She panted with the exertion and leaned on her knees, her deactivated lightsaber in her hand.

Luke smiled, saying, "That was great, Rey! You're really getting the hang of this!"

"Really?" she replied, not feeling that way.

"Really." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should meditate and rest until we get to Akiva."

Rey nodded and sat in a corner of the room, out of the way. She let herself go into a meditative state of mind, and found the ribbons again, although the movement through hyperspace was making the patterns move, as if it was being unwound off of its spool. She followed the fresh red ribbon, and as she moved through space, she noticed that the older ribbon seemed to be healing itself. She figured that it was because of the nightly visits. She cursed herself inwardly for not even trying anymore to get her mother to stop her nightly visits.

She found Kylo in his room, and noticed that his incorporeal form was floating by his sitting form.

"I see you beat me to it, Rey." He touched down with her, and they sat at opposite sides of the table nearby. "I was going to come and see where you were."

"No doubt to tell your master," she scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I still can't believe that it took me this long to figure out how you are able to visit me in the waking world. This makes my search much easier."

"So you would come find me so you can do as much damage as you can, I imagine."

"Naturally. It's what my master wants."

"Is that what YOU want?"

Both sat in silence, taking in Rey's question.

Kylo finally answered, "I'm not sure. Ever since I started seeing you in my dreams, you've been making me question everything I do. I'm not even sure how I've been keeping it a secret from my master. Staying with the Resistance, training with Luke, is that what YOU want, Rey?"

Rey was taken back by the question. It was a question that had been ringing in her head for days. On the one hand, she wanted to stay with the Jedi and her friends in the Resistance, who had all become like family to her. On the other hand, Kylo and Phasma had both been getting inside her mind in ways that she wasn't sure if they knew or not. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but she had considered actually taking Kylo Ren on his offer to become her teacher. It would allow her closer time to her mother, and the Dark Side was becoming more and more enticing every day.

She wasn't even sure of if she wanted to know the answer to his question.

Kylo noticed the conflict in her mind. "You aren't sure, are you?" He chuckled. "Looks like we both have been making each other question everything."

Rey did everything she could to keep them from making eye contact. She didn't want to admit that she was being tempted to the Dark Side by not only him but her mother as well. She kept his mind at bay as much as she could, but she wasn't good enough; the fury that had powered her in the interrogation room was missing here, and she knew why: she was developing feelings for this monster – no, this dark man who haunted her life now.

Kylo heard her thoughts as if she were saying everything out loud. _So Phasma's your mother,_ he chuckled. _Now I know why you feel your Bond to her._

 _Shut up and get out of my head!_ she shot back. She stood up quickly and jumped up, ready to leave now, forgetting that the Kylo who was sitting in front of her wasn't the physical Kylo. He followed her, and only when she had left the _Finalizer_ did she remember.

"I'm only going to follow you until you get back to your body," he reminded her. "If I don't find you and your Resistance friends soon, my master…" He left the rest unsaid, a hidden threat to his safety within the silence.

Rey sighed. He was going to find them sooner or later, anyway; might as well get it over with.

"I'm on the Falcon, and I'm not alone," she told him. "Luke, Chewbacca, and Artoo are all there with me."

Kylo simply nodded. "I shall see you at the Resistance base, then." He then left her, and he went back to the _Finalizer_.

She quickly floated back to the _Falcon_ , and opened her physical eyes, coming out of her meditative state. Luke was in front of her, a pensive look on his face.

"Good, you're back," he said. "I was getting worried."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I felt the Dark Side here, and I wasn't sure if it was coming from you or from something else."

Rey only stayed silent. _Kylo Ren, Mother, what have you done to me?_


	7. Revelations

**A/N: I have decided that her attraction to Kylo and her attachment to her mother will both equally influence her fall to the Dark Side. Funnily enough, this chapter shows another cause for her fall... I'm happy to have finished writing this chapter!**

 **I hope that you all stay with me until the end, however it comes!**

The _Falcon_ arrived at Akiva the next standard day, but instead of joy, Rey's emotions were overshadowed by her fear. She knew that Kylo Ren would be coming soon, and that she could do almost nothing to prevent him from capturing her. She wasn't sure if she would go with him willingly or not. The fear in her heart was not easily masked to Luke and to General Organa, but she was easily able to hide it from her new friends in the Resistance.

Finn was doing just fine, and was recovering wonderfully. He had to have a cybernetic spine in order to walk (or do anything, for that matter), and he was willing to fight the First Order head-on and die, if necessary. After what happened on Starkiller Base, Finn was no longer a cowardly ex-stormtrooper. He was now a battle-ready Resistance fighter, and Rey couldn't be any prouder of her friend.

Of course, as mentioned before, Rey wasn't able to hide the fear running rampant in her whole being from General Organa, and Leia pulled Rey aside to speak to her privately after dinner that night.

"What's going on, Rey?" she asked the young scavenger. "I can tell you're afraid of something happening." When Rey opened her mouth to ask how Leia knew that, the older woman simply smiled and said, "I can use the Force, too, you know. Luke IS my brother." Rey simply sighed in slight relief. "Now tell me, please, what's going on. I've talked to Luke, and he doesn't know what's happening with you. We only want to try and help." Rey hesitated, and Leia only pleaded, "Please, Rey."

Rey sighed in defeat. They were going to find out soon, she might as well break it to the general.

"For the past month, I've been having… shared dreams with Kylo Ren…" Rey began. She was extremely nervous about revealing the secret that she had kept so well-hidden during her time on Ahch-To. She continued when Leia did not interrupt, "We have a Force-Bond. We're not sure how it formed; we think that it happened on Starkiller Base. We can talk to each other using only our minds, and we can visit each other in the waking world when we're in meditation. And… he's not the only one I share one with. There's someone in the First Order's ranks – my mother. Her name's Phasma, and she used to be Finn's superior when he was a stormtrooper. Something happened, and I was kidnapped when I was little and left on Jakku by my kidnappers. She and I had formed a Bond before I was kidnapped, and we both have been using the Bond since I was little. It has recently become stronger, and she wants to find me."

Leia did everything that she could to hide her shock at how much Rey knew, and sighed. "It is time that I told you…" she began.

"Told me what?" Rey asked after Leia hesitated.

"I know who kidnapped you when you were little, Rey. In fact… I was involved somewhat at the time."

"WHAT?!" Rey couldn't believe it.

"Please let me finish everything that I have to say before you say anything, Rey. I want you to understand everything that we were trying to do." Rey opened her mouth, then closed it and nodded. Leia took a deep breath. "It was about fourteen years ago. Luke was beginning to train Ben at his Jedi Academy, and he sensed a presence in the Force more powerful than anything he had felt outside of his own family before. He went to investigate, and he brought Ben with him. Han and I were providing the _Millennium Falcon_ for transportation at the time. We found you while we were on the planet in an area where we had engaged the First Order. If we left you in the middle of the firefight… you might not have survived.

"Rey, you must understand that we had no idea that you were Phasma's daughter. When we brought you onto the Falcon, you had passed out. Luke sensed that you were extremely powerful with the Force and thought that we had to hide you from the First Order. Luke wanted to take you back to the Academy with him, but Ben was completely against it. Ben wanted us to find your true parents and take you home. Luke didn't think that it would be possible, as the blasterfire was heavy, and we barely made it out alive.

"Then something happened that none of us expected: we were attacked by some people that had a bone to pick with Han from his old smuggling days. In the skirmish that followed, I was forced to go with Luke and drop you off at the planet below. Ben had to stay behind to help Han with the _Falcon_ , but saw you as you woke up before we left. He promised that we would come back once we found your parents, although Luke and I didn't say anything. We dropped you off on the planet below, which happened to be Jakku. We had no idea that we would ever see you again, much less have all this happen.

"Rey, I'm sorry. None of us thought that what happened in the past two months would happen, and we certainly didn't expect you to go through what you did. Please forgive us for what has happened, and help us. We don't want a situation like yours to occur again."

Leia stopped, and silence filled the space for a moment as Rey sank in all the information that was just loaded onto her. So many thoughts ran through her mind, but one rose above all else: _I cannot trust you anymore; any of you!_

Rey ran off, not wanting to talk to Leia anymore. Leia simply sighed. She knew that it was a load to carry, and didn't know what to expect from Rey now.

Rey went outside to find the slightly-ghostly form of Kylo Ren standing there, waiting.

"I felt that you were feeling somewhat distressed, so I came by to see what had happened," he simply explained.

"You knew about my kidnapping!" she shouted at him, and he was taken back. "You knew, and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me that it was Luke and your parents and YOU that took me from my mother!"

Kylo suddenly understood why Rey had felt so familiar to him – she was that girl from so long ago.

"Rey, listen to me!" he ordered, putting his hands on her shoulders, causing her to stop her yelling. "Yes, I knew about the kidnapping, but I didn't put two and two together to realize that that girl from so long ago was YOU! I honestly had no idea until you just said that to me! You have to realize that I WANTED to get you back to your parents as soon as possible, because I cared about you, for some reason! I didn't know why, but I cared for you, and I wanted you to be with your parents as I was with mine for the moment. If it wasn't for those damned dealers from my father's old smuggling days, I might have had my way. I could sense that your parents were still alive, even if Luke refused to believe it! I promised you that I would find them one day, although it looks like you found your mother on your own." He stepped closer to Rey so that it was only an arm's width between their chests. "Rey, there's still a chance for you to be reunited with your mother. Come to me, or let me know where you are. I can bring you back to your mother like I promised you all those years ago. She and I are on the same Star Destroyer, so I know that you can be together again –"

Rey interrupted, "I want to join you, Kylo. I want you to be my teacher." She grabbed his arms that held hers and noticed that his face gave away the shock he felt. She chuckled. _I'm on the Resistance base at Akiva. I won't give a fight. You know where I'll be._

He nodded. _I will see you in about a standard hour._

The two let go of each other, and he flew off, back to his own body on the _Finalizer_. She ran to the top of the highest hill in the area and sat down in waiting.

It took an hour, but the _Finalizer_ was finally seen above the base and began to attack immediately. Kylo Ren's personal shuttle flew down to Rey's position, and Rey was approaching it when she felt someone's blasterfire come from behind her. She immediately spun, turned on the lightsaber, and blocked the shot with a single fluid motion. Luke had taught her well over the past two months. Her face was filled with shock when she saw the origin of the shot: Finn. He was holding two blasters, one in each hand, which were pointed in the direction of the shuttle behind Rey.

"Rey, get down!" he ordered. "I won't let you get captured again!"

Rey only gave him a look of sadness as she said, "This isn't a capture. I go of my own will." She held out her hand that didn't hold the lightsaber and knocked Finn out with a single thought. "I'm sorry, Finn."

The door to the shuttle opened, and Kylo Ren walked down the ramp to Rey. His mask was on, and Rey wished that it wasn't.

"Well, you coming?" he asked, and he didn't need to ask twice.

She followed him up the ramp, and the ramp closed behind her as the shuttle took off from the base. A few minutes later, it was in the hangar bay of the _Finalizer_ , and Kylo Ren escorted Rey to his personal chambers. He would deal with Hux later.

He opened the door to the chambers and ordered her, "Stay here until I say you can come out. Not everyone in the First Order is as welcoming as I am, and some of them still remember you from Starkiller Base."

Rey nodded in understanding. The door shut in between her and Kylo, and she took the opportunity to walk to his bed and lay down on it. It was late at night, and she needed her sleep. She closed her eyes and began to hum the lullaby from her childhood.

She fell into a dreamless sleep in the middle of the second verse.


	8. Strange Visions

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I started school a few weeks ago, and I joined a Star Wars roleplay forum that has taken more time than I thought. Hopefully you are able to be patient with me!**

 **As always, please review and tell me how I can do better!**

Rey woke up hours later to the sound of the door to the room opening and closing. She bolted awake and turned her head to see Kylo Ren enter the room. He took off his mask and set it down on a nearby table before coming over and sitting on the bed by her.

A moment of silence passed between the two before he said, "I guess we're not trying to get rid of the Bond anymore, then?"

"I guess not."

"Let's look on the bright side – you have a better opportunity to be near your mother than before." He looked at the questioning look on her face. "The attack on the base was successful. We managed to destroy the main base, although some of the leaders of the Resistance escaped before we could stop them. I assume you would prefer it that way?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure anymore. They lied to me, Kylo. All of them. They knew who I was and they didn't tell me at all. I can't trust them anymore; why should I wish them to live?"

"Because without them, you would have died. You didn't exactly have your mother's chromium armor when we found you all those years ago. In fact, that incident was what began my – well, Skywalker would call it my descent into darkness. I call it my path to truth. I'm still on that path, trying to figure out what the truth exactly is. I can tell, from my time with you, that darkness isn't the way of truth. It isn't the right way. Neither is the light, however, that much I'm sure of. If the Light can lead one to separate families and hide children simply because of their Force-sensitivity, then the Light is no better than the Dark."

Rey nodded. "Maybe there's a middle way, Kylo. Maybe there's something between the Light and the Dark that we need to follow."

"I think you're right, Rey." He took off his boots and swung his feet on the bed. "Let's get some sleep, now. Tomorrow's a big day for all of us."

Rey nodded again in agreement. She and he lay down, facing each other. Their hands found each other and grasped the other, and they smiled as they closed their eyes and attempted to sleep.

Rey had trouble sleeping, and Phasma floated into the room. She lifted her head enough to see who it was, and put it down in satisfaction. Kylo noticed the movement and turned his head to see what it was, and he asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I felt that my daughter was having trouble going back to sleep, so I came to help out," she replied, and Kylo put his head down, understanding.

Phasma sat down by the bed, and she began to sing the lullaby from Rey's childhood, and even Kylo could admit that it was beautiful (although he never could figure out how the backup choir was singing with Phasma):

 _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes/And save these questions for another day/I think I know what you've been asking me/I think you know what I've been trying to say/I promised I would never leave you/Then you should always know/Wherever you may go, no matter where you are/I never will be far away_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep/And still so many things I want to say/Remember all the songs you sang for me/When we went sailing on an emerald bay/And like a boat out on the ocean/I'm rocking you to sleep/The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart/You'll always be a part of me_

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream/And dream how wonderful your life will be/Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby/Then in your heart there will always be a part of me/Someday we'll all be gone/But lullabies go on and on/They never die/That's how you and I will be_

Both Kylo and Rey found that they were asleep by the end of the song, and their even breathing was the only sound in the room as Phasma left to return to her own body.

The next morning, Rey and Kylo woke up, and it took a while for them to remember and process what had happened the day before. They only sat up in the bed as they stared at the wall in front of them together.

Kylo was the first to speak. "Looks like that wasn't a dream after all," he said groggily, still trying to fully wake up.

"And good morning to you, too," Rey teased, giving Kylo a gentle shove and smiling.

Kylo smiled back and shoved her a little harder. It soon became a shoving contest, which Kylo won, and by the end of it, Kylo was on top of Rey, both of them drowning in giggles. They then got back up, aware of the closeness that they had at that point (and somewhat embarrassed, despite the fact that they just shared a bed together), and Kylo got his clothes to change into. It then occurred to them both that Rey had no clothing other than the clothes that she wore at the time.

"I'll tell the droids to get you some clothes," Kylo simply said as he walked into the bathroom to change.

Rey nodded, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She closed her eyes and went into meditation and followed the ribbon that led to Phasma, who herself had just gotten up and gotten dressed. Her chromium helmet wasn't on her head yet, and Rey noticed that Phasma didn't wear makeup.

"Well, good morning, Rey," Phasma greeted her daughter as they embraced.

"Good morning, mother," Rey replied. "Thanks for coming over last night, and thanks for getting me back."

"You're welcome, Rey." They let go as Phasma took a good, long look at her daughter. "Today's the day I see my daughter in the flesh for the first time in fourteen years. We've both come a long way since then, haven't we?" Rey simply nodded as tears brimmed in her eyes. Phasma wiped them away. "I'll help Kylo Ren convince Hux to allow you to leave Kylo's room. Hux and Kylo may not get along, but he listens to me. I still can't believe you're here!" They embraced again, and Rey felt a ghostly tug on her shoulder.

She pulled away as she said, "Kylo probably wants to talk to me. I'll see you later, okay, mother?"

"Okay, Rey. Maybe later I'll tell you more about our family."

"I'd like that."

Rey pulled away completely and flew back to Kylo's room. Kylo was shaking her shoulder and saying, "Rey, I need to tell you something before I go!"

Rey opened her flesh eyes and giggled as she noticed how close Kylo's face was to hers. She said, "I was talking to my mother."

Kylo's face turned a light shade of pink as he leaned back a little bit. "I thought you were just ignoring me."

"Well, now you know that I wasn't. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm going to try to convince Hux to let you be able to leave my room so you can visit your mother in the flesh and so we can work on training. We've got a ways to go if we are to successfully usurp the Supreme Leader.

Rey's face became filled with shock, and her voice showed it, too. "Usurp the Supreme Leader? Have you finally gone completely mad?!"

"I cannot live in the Dark Side's shadow, not anymore. The longer I stay under the Supreme Leader's rule, the longer I am in the Dark Side's shadow, the longer the galaxy stays under the Dark Side's shadow. I now know my grandfather's true purpose at the end of his life: to bring the galaxy into balance. With the Republic, the galaxy is in total Light; with the First Order or the Empire, total Dark. We need to find a balance or this conflict will continue forever. We must finish what my grandfather started."

Rey's shock subsided as Kylo explained his argument, then she nodded in understanding when he finished. "What about the Resistance? What about the First Order? What will happen after the Supreme Leader is killed? What if another takes his place?"

"We will make sure that that doesn't happen. We will do everything we can to make sure that the Resistance, the remnants of the Republic, and the First Order make peace. Even if it means that they each control their different areas of the galaxy and only contacting each other for trade and travel."

"You certainly have something figured out."

"Something I figure my mother would prefer." He then got up and walked to the door, putting on his mask before opening it. "I'll be back soon, Rey. I'll tell the droids to get you some food and clothing so you can freshen yourself up." He then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Rey went into meditation again, and, instead of seeing the ribbons in the Force, she saw a room much like the room where she first saw Darth Vader's lightsaber on Takodana. She immediately went to the chest that had the lightsaber, and opened it to find a hole that went down, down, down, seemingly without an end. She went into the hole and fell down farther and farther until she landed on a pocket of air that brought her to the sands of Jakku. At least, it looked like Jakku at first. As she walked along the sands, she started seeing the different nuances that differed wherever this was from Jakku. She then found a small spaceport – something that definitely was NOT on Jakku anywhere. She ran towards the spaceport, then was deflected by some wind to a different place, farther from the spaceport.

She then encountered a man with long, brown hair and a young boy no more than nine standard years old who were walking towards a sleek starship that she'd never seen before.

Suddenly, the older man yelled out, "Get down!"

Rey and the boy immediately obeyed, and a speederbike flew right over Rey and the boy, and although she wasn't able to understand what time this was, she definitely understood what was happening: a Zabrak with red-and-black skin was attacking the older man with a red lightsaber, and the older man was defending himself with a blue lightsaber. The Zabrak's lightsaber had a longer hilt, and Rey had a pretty good idea as to why: it was probably a lightsaber with a blade on either side. Luke had spoken of them during their time together on Ahch-To.

The older man's voice brought her back to the present situation: "Anakin! Tell them to take off immediately!"

Rey followed the younger boy (Anakin, she presumed), but as she crossed the threshold of the ship, she fell into a vortex to another battle, this one in a hangar bay. The opponents this time were two younger men with blue lightsabers and an older man with white hair who had a red lightsaber. At one point, one man was incapacitated, and the younger man that was left fought the older man with an increased ferocity. His arm was cut off, and the other younger man yelled, "Anakin!"

Rey, still confused but now very angry, now raced towards the older man, her hand grabbing the lightsaber on her own side. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Anakin's severed arm. In it was the lightsaber on her side. She crouched down and touched it.

Suddenly, she was falling again, and this time, she landed in the aftermath of a battle. Standing over the older man from before, a young and handsome man who looked somewhat like Kylo Ren stood, a lightsaber in each hand, and Rey looked where he looked. There, she saw the severed head and hands of the older man from before right by his fallen body. She stifled a gasp.

The young man released another older man who was in shackles, and the older man said, "Good, Anakin. He's too dangerous to keep alive."

The pieces began to come together in Rey's mind. These were a few turning points in Anakin's life, from his nine-year-old self to this moment – and possibly beyond.

Rey then turned her attention to Anakin, who was now trying to lift a giant piece of what was now scrap metal off another man, and the older man said, "Anakin, there's no time."

Anakin simply turned to the older man and said, "His fate will be the same as ours."

She followed them to the entrance to the room, then she fell onto a planet of lava when she crossed the threshold. There, she saw Anakin – or at least, what was left of him. The man was scorched from head to stumped limbs, and Rey pitied him – until she saw what his eyes now were. Now, instead of the blue that he shared with Luke, he now had yellow eyes unlike any Rey had ever seen before in her life. Standing in front of him was the man from before, the man who was unconscious.

"You were the chosen one!" the man yelled out. "You were supposed to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"

"I hate you!" Anakin called out.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!"

The man walked away, and only stopped to pick up a lightsaber – the lightsaber on Rey's side.

Rey tried to follow him, but was stopped by an invisible wall. She understood that she wasn't meant to follow the man; she was meant to stay with Anakin. She walked back to Anakin and placed a hand on his back.

"Anakin?" she asked, not knowing if he could hear her.

He quickly turned his head to face her, and he asked, "Who are you? Why do you keep appearing to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tatooine, Geonosis, above Coruscant, and now here. You keep appearing to me. You never say a word, only watch. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am Rey. I don't know why the Force has brought me here, but I want to find out."

Suddenly, the Force forced her away, and she and Anakin both called out each other's names as she was sucked away from him. When she landed again, she was on her back, and now she was in a room with a woman that was trapped by a probe droid while a man in black armor and –

Rey stopped breathing for a moment. _Darth Vader_. The man looked at her and made a small motion to follow him. He stopped the probe droid and went out of the cell and turned to her.

When he spoke, the voice was now more mechanical than a droid, yet more human than any she had ever heard. "So you appear again. I wonder why."

"Probably to see what you have become. What you are as Darth Vader."

She attempted to run, but was stopped by his gloved hand. "I know now why you have come to me. You are my path to darkness, my path to power. You appeared whenever I was going farther down my path, and you brought me to my ultimate power."

"Your greatest power is not in darkness."

"The Jedi were fools to think –"

"I'm not done. It is also not in light. It's in the middle."

She was pulled away again, and she ran into it this time, then found herself in a situation she had seen before when she first touched the lightsaber – the moment Luke found out that Vader was Anakin Skywalker, his father.

The scene changed again, this time to a throne room where a man with skin that wrinkled beyond belief watched the battle between Luke and Vader. Rey stayed away, and watched as Luke defeated Vader, defied darkness, and was being murdered by the wrinkly man (apparently the Emperor).

She called out to Vader, "Look what he's doing to your son! Luke is your family! Do you love him?" Vader only nodded as he got up and stood by the Emperor. "Then save him! You know how!"

Vader did so, picking up the Emperor and throwing him down the shaft. Rey smiled before being whisked away to another scene, where she saw a young boy – _Ben Solo_ – hear a voice: Snoke's voice, promising power and acceptance.

"Kylo?" she asked, and Ben turned toward her.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

Before she could answer, she was whisked back to Kylo's room as a droid rolled out of there, leaving behind food and clothing her size. She felt her stomach growl and realized that she still had not eaten since that morning. She put on her new clothes first – they were similar to her Jedi training garments in every way except color: these were black. She looked in the mirror and smiled at Kylo's appreciation for her style, armbands and all. She then began to eat the food that was set out on the desk. It was a tad bland (she remembered Kylo mentioning once the blandness of the First Order's food – he wasn't kidding), but it did the job. She then picked up a staff that was on the floor and began to swing it around, like she had learned in her training exercises with Luke. Her thoughts kept going back to the vision, and she couldn't understand why she saw the last bit.

Just then, just as she swung the staff to the doorway, Kylo walked into the room and stopped the staff with the Force (with some difficulty – her swing was pretty strong!). He chuckled. "Looks like you woke up. I got Hux to allow you restricted access. That basically means that you can go anywhere here, as long as I'm with you."

Rey put the staff down and smiled. "Can we find my mother?"

"Phasma is currently on duty, but we'll go see her when she's off, okay?"

"All right."

"I was actually thinking that we could go and train a little first. That okay with you?"

"Better than being stuck here."

She followed him to a room that had quite a few old lightsaber scars, and she recognized it as the training room where she had once accidentally floated in on him over a month ago. He began the training session, bringing out a punching bag so she could start warming up.


End file.
